Illusionists Prefer Silverettes
by munching muffins
Summary: -6959, Mukuro x Gokudera- Word prompt / oneshot collections. See inside for details.
1. Instructions

Hey-hey~!

Okay, umm, so I stumbled upon this Puck/Kurt Glee fanfiction the other day, which was ironic considering that I don't even know Glee. It was about a word drabble that has oneshots with each word as plot crackers or something like that AND it was _gorgeously_ done too. Then I had a cracker in my brain that told me that I should do something like that, you know, because our beloved OTP: **6959** as in _Mukuro x Gokudera_ need more luvz~ than any other pairings I've came across so I've decided to make one! YAY! Cue hallelujah choir!

…but for that I need your help. Yeah, YOU.

…

As well as a way to thank all the sweethearts that have reviewed on a few of my stories, I'd be honored if you do this. It's simple, really. Just drop a word that comes to your mind and I'll try my best to make a oneshot out of it per chapter. Really, _any_ word at all. Don't be shy. Seriously. Words like cherry, keyboard, soufflé, Polaroid, or anything, just drop it by the review section and I'll try to make it!

Thanks and bye for now!

-**munching muffins** (previously known as Jasune Hokairi)


	2. Pineapple

_Word requested:_ **Pineapple**

by _Bubbles1802_

.

.

.

"Oh God, it's so hot today…"

Mukuro would have choked on his coconut juice at the sight of the bomber coming out of the tatami room looking flushed, sweating from head to toe, and in nothing but a pair of dark red boxers, but he did nothing. He just sat there in his cotton kimono, heterochromatic eyes fixed on the pulchritudinous creature before him.

Gokudera only eyed him for a moment before scoffing and sat next to him, back against a wooden pillar. The bluenette offered him his beverage, to which the other shook his head lightly. "I don't want something you drank," he said.

He shrugged and sipped, letting the texture swim through his throat. His loss. It's over breeze anyway.

Mukuro eyed the boy again when he was panting mercilessly due to the heat, fanning himself with a fan. He fished out something he had been holding—how did that get there?—, peeled the plastic over before tossing it between them before licking the edge of it. The illusionist, being the curious male he was, shifted his eyeballs to the writings on the plastic.

_Pineapple_ _Piña Colada_ _Ice Pops_.

"You're eating a pineapple ice pop." Mukuro stated, mentally slapping himself for the obvious fact.

Gokudera raised an eyebrow, disconnecting his tongue from the ice he had been licking. "Shut up, pineapple bastard. Go get your own if you're that hungry."

Mukuro only watched as the choppy-haired boy went back to sticking his tongue, licking as if he was enjoying a gigantic lollipop. He eyed enthusiastically as his tongue slide against the top a few times then went to lick the length from the side before his full, faint cherry-colored lips took in a quarter of the pineapple flavored sweet's length.

He could feel his own lips voluntarily stick out of his mouth and his erection went—_Down, boy! Bad!_

"What?" Apparently he noticed him. Uh oh.

"Nothing. Keep going."

Gokudera only shrugged and ignored the other male's presence as he took in the length in slow, rhythmic movements and kept on sucking. The half-Italian was a rebellious male, so out of curiosity he took it fully in and made a gagging noise at the sudden thickness prodding his throat. But _oh_, how he loved the freezing sensation filled his mouth! So he decided he was hungry for more and pulled half of it out before inserting it in again, succeeding in doing it a few more times as his burning tongue licked the side of it every time the ice pop rubbed against the walls of his mouth.

Oh, how Mukuro had loved it all!

The way Gokudera was so engaged in his ice-pop moment he didn't even notice that the illusionist is so hard behind those robes.

The way his curiosity was making him moan as he breathed on his mouth against the sweet frozen liquid, swallowing every once in awhile.

The way he was starving for more as he opened his mouth, letting the center of his tongue doing the honor of pleasuring.

How he wouldn't notice that such an enormous size of pineapple candy had melted inside him so there was only a pinky length left!

_Mmmh…_

Eventually the ice pop had melted wholly in his mouth—oh dear Deva, his_ sensational_ tongue!—but that wasn't enough to satisfy him. Gokudera snagged the coconut concoction Mukuro had been holding and swallowed all the liquid down greedily.

_Nggh…_

Mukuro gulped, his adam's apple bobbing, as he saw the some of the foamy water did not pass through and dribbled down his chin, skipping his tantalizing neck and dropped to his collarbone. Down, down, to the middle of the silverette's chest, then above his navel and—

He hissed painfully, making Gokudera snap his head up.

"What?" he asked the second time. The other said nothing.

Gokudera frowned then stood up, turning his heel around. "Whatever. I'm getting more pineapple ice pop from the fridge."

He soon found out that he was no longer able to walk, for he had been pinned against the floor, hips startled by the illusionist's weight and wrists pinned above his head in one hand. Mukuro smirked at the Vongola genius's confused expression as he fumbled with his onyx-colored obi.

"I know the best pineapple to pleasure you."

* * *

><p>Whee-hoo~! The simplest prompt yet 8D<p>

Anywho, thanks so far for people who had requested xD Keep them coming! Oh, and each user can request more than one time, as long as it's one word and not more. Oh, and it's kink meme fill-only time on reborn kink meme and I've requested a prompt, so for anyone who wants to fill it, go on ahead!

Author respects critics and reviews~!

.

.


	3. Maury

_Word requested: __**Maury **__(talk show)_

by: _Vicktur_

.

.

.

"Honestly, Reborn..."

"What it it, No-good-Tsuna?" Said arcobaleno asked, hands puffing up and down his microphone to test the device he was holding.

"I'm starting to think that you've became obsessed with that Maury show. I mean, not to mention turning my living room into a studio bu—Ow!" Tsuna cringed when the base of his forehead was attacked by the microphone Reborn had been occupied with. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Nothing, I'm just teaching you to spend more time with more educational television programs."

Tsuna rolled his auburn eyes then huffed. "The show is about couples cheating behind the other's back and tested them with a lie detector, Reborn. I don't think it's educational."

He was greeted by an ordinary bullet this time, which he had—thankfullly—dodged.

"HIIIEEEE!" he shrieked. "What the hell, Reborn?"

The swirly-sideburned baby blew the smoke from his riffle before setting it back down. "Tsuna, you would know more if you allowed that show teach you about celibacy, trustworthiness, and sexual intercources among your family instead of watching those Saturday cartoons."

"That's no way for an infant to ta—Ow, my eye!" he was greeted by a riffle this time, giving him an instant black eye.

"Enough chit-chat, Tsuna. Are you done fixing up the camera yet?"

Tsuna nodded. "I did everything just like you asked. Come right over here if you don't believe me."

"No need, I trust you." The infant smiled at the Vongola Decimo, who smiled back, before picking up his microphone and testing it again. "Alright, we're rolling. Camera! Lights! And, action!"

'_Why did he even bother saying action when he's going to be the one who's performing?'_ Tsuna thought, but quickly brushed it off as he pushed the record button and hightailed out, but not without the perfect angle of watching from afar and absolute chance of not being caught.

Reborn cleared his throat and did a quick bow. "Good evening everyone and welcome to the 'Reborn Show', where we shall expose your sexual activities you share with your opinion and the truth beyond."

The infant moved to the sofa which was dimmed from all the lights, creating a mysterious effect. "Now, our guest tonight appears to be the mafia world's number one delinquent, bears the cursed eye and aims to take over the Vongola empire," he paused as the tableside lamp—ahem, spotlight highlighted the bluenette sitting on the leather material with his knuckles supporting his chin, looking as smug as ever. "Rokudo Mukuro!"

Mukuro waved at the camera, accompanied by the aritificial sound effect of applause, courtesy of Giannini.

Tsuna could only jaw dropped as he had the idea that this recording is going to turn into a heck of a mess.

"So, Mr. Mukuro, why have considered taking the challenge of participating in this show?"

"Kufufufu," the illusionist chuckled, reassuring himself to flash his famous heart-capturing gaze to the invisible , barely existing audience. "I would like to know if my lover is honest about the sexual relationship we had been going for these last couple months."

"Interesting." Reborn hummed, nodding in understandment. "And who would this lover of yours be?"

"Oya? You didn't know? Well, I guess he just doesn't like to be publicized then."

"Well, he's going to be here right after your interview, so how about cracking the egg early?"

"If you insist." The mist guardian had to resist snickering like a drunken maniac just to get straight on the topic. "He's Gokudera Hayato."

This statement was soon followed by another sound effect, although a mass-sized surprised from the audience type.

"Well, this is rather... astounding." Even Reborn had difficulty in his vocabulary choices due to the shock. Or fake shock anyway. "What makes you think he's lying?"

"Simply nothing, Arcoballeno."

"Yet how are we supposed to carry on if we don't have anything to be suspicious about?"

Mukuro shrugged, looking like a flamboyant gay that doesn't give a fuck as he inspected his nails. "If you must know, he had been telling to end our relationship because he never wanted it to start and he doesn't feel turned on by anything that we do in our nightfall session."

"Haven't you looked inside his boxers then?"

"Oh, believe me, I've seen every inch of him and I don't think I've seen anything irresistably sexier." The heterochromatic eyed man chuckled again, groaning at thought of the silverette stark naked, in _nothing_ but his bedsheets. "He said he was bored and wanted to break up, so I thought a little lie detector session for him wouldn't hurt."

"So what would you two do if the answers are lies?"

Mukuro smirked at this question. "Then we're back on track and he has no reason not to strip and show me his pretty, tight mounds as he screams my name tonight. Personally, I favored this option."

"Okay, if they're all true?"

"I'll walk out of his life and have nothing to do with him. Basically, anything he wants."

Reborn nodded his head and turned to video camera. "We have given Gokudera Hayato a test to prove his honesty last night, but before we expose the results, please give a warm welcome to Gokudera Hayato."

The spotlights shifted to the door where Gokudera was, nodding his head to the camera nonchalantly before saluting to Reborn and walked to his seat. Before he could sit on the carbo—_couch_, Mukuro pulled on his arm, making the boy fall back, accidentally straddling the bluenette's lap. He tried to jerk away, but Mukuro's possessive arms was sitting idly on his hips, sliding up and down his lean form once awhile.

"Let go, you two-faced bastard!" The bomber snarled, jabbing Mukuro's chest with his elbow.

"Hmm, how long has it been since I was inside you, Hayato-kun?"

"I thought I made clear to you that I don't like anything you did to me!"

Mukuro pulled away one of his arms, making a mocking dejected face before grasping Gokudera's legs with ease, flipping his beloved over despite the other's protests so he was still on his lap, but his chest was against him so he had better access of groping his pert ass, resembled a doggy position. "Is that so?" he asked in a slurry voice, lazily caressing his behind.

"I know so." Gokudera retorted.

"Hmm..." Mukuro was too aroused to care albeit not being the only living, breathing, dumbfounded people in the room. "Then I can't wait until we go home and I'll unleash all my 'skills' on you until you're begging to be released. Would you like that, Hayato-kun?"

The Vongola storm guardian seemed to have trouble breathing, but he managed to reply back by flipping him off.

"Alright, I guess we can carry on to revealing the test result now." Reborn decided to cut them off, since he was starting to invisible, as well as concerned about bleaching Tsuna's brain any further, although he won't mind watching Tsuna's hysterical jaw dropped expression again.

Gokudera cheered, raising his fist up. "Bring it on! I can't wait to get you out of my life, pineapple bastard."

"Keep telling yourself that, why don't you, hmm?" Mukuro retorted back, kissing the boy's lips passionately and smirked when the blush started to spread quickly up to his ears.

"Question number one..."

"Just so you know," he said after pulling away, taking in Gokudera's flushed form. "I'm spanking you for every time you lie."

"W-WHAT?"

"...do you have any other sexual relationship before Mukuro that made you compare him to another?" Reborn looked over to the answer sheet and double –checked. "You said yes; the lie detector determined: That was a lie."

"W-w-wait, just hold on a—Agh!" Gokudera yelped when Mukuro hand landed on his bum, despite being protected by his skinny jeans, but it seemed that the illusionist was in quite the foul mood and spanked a little too hard. He grunted when Mukuro chuckled.

"I knew you always liked my touch best."

"Don't get cocky. That was just one."

"Question number two:..." the Arcobaleno continued, not bothering with the couple in front of him. "Do you desire any role reversal in your relationship? You said yes; the lie detector determined: That was a lie."

The half-Italian didn't have time to prepare himself for another attack that was coming and he inwardly screamed when the contact hit him. He even moaned a bit as Mukuro soothed his backside.

"So you liked being on the bottom?"

"That... was only two."

"Question number three: Have you ever gotten stiff or cummed with being commanded and dominated in bedroom activities? You said no; the lie detector determined: That was a lie."

This time Mukuro's hand landed on him and he was sure he would have his ass painted in red by then, but he said nothing. Gokudera sat there, eyes flaming at his darkened red and blue ones.

"And lastly, question number four: Do you enjoy the enormous attention given by your sexual partner instead of being romanced? You said no; the lie detector determined: That was a lie."

Another one landed and Gokudera could only hide his face in his lover's chest as Mukuro caressed the top of his head.

"One-hundred percent lies, huh?" Mukuro voiced smugly. "This would mean that we're going steady, Hayato-kun~! Now come on, I have more plans to make you cum for me tonight!" He said giddily, walking out while dragging the poor boy behind him, who looked like he was about to faint on the spot.

"Well, I guess that concludes our show for today. See you next time!" Reborn said to the camera, not bothering to shut it off as Tsuna came back inside. He smirked thinly at the Vongola Decimo, who still haven't recovered from the things he had seen.

"Are you sure, Reborn? That video camera is to be broadcast universally, you know?"

Reborn looked over his shoulder at the couple who was making out in Tsuna's kitchen, Gokudera on the dining table, gasping at Mukuro who was busy shaping his lover's thighs. "I'm sure." He nodded eagerly. Well, he didn't have to know that he had let that illusionist sneak inside Gianinni's lab and edit the lie detector results.

...Not that Mukuro had to change anything in the first place anyway.

* * *

><p>I have the tendency to go to the point, which probably explains the to-the-point dialogue format here :3 Anyhow, words: BRING EM ONNNN!<p>

Author respects critics and reviews~!

.

.


	4. Wankers

_Word requested: __**Wankers**_

by: _Sawada Tsunafish_

.

.

.

Sasagawa Ryohei was no Sanada Akihiko.

Despite the very short grayish-silver hair, reputation of captain of the boxer team, and inexplainable wound on their left temple, the Sun guardian lacked the very acknowledgeable attribute that differs him from said game Shadow killer—other than volume control—that is called _intelligence_. Nevertheless, not even Ryohei was moronic enough not to reckon the very situation before him.

For example—censored version of course, imagine a pair of bunnies.

Then imagine them wearing indigo and silver toupees respectively.

Afterwards, imagine the indigo-toupee-wearing bunny moving his hips back and forth as the other tried hard to control his gasps as he linked his arms behind the illusionist's neck—

_Ahem_. Well, you get the picture.

Ryohei didn't know whether to be disgusted or shocked. Probably both, but definitely the latter.

"Something the matter?" Mukuro asked nonchalantly to the boxer, leaning forward to plant a kiss to Gokudera's soft, plump, faint cherry-red lips and suckled the unique, addictive nicotine on the surface of the boy's mouth with his tongue.

The sun guardian took this as a permission to jawdrop.

Sasagawa didn't know that his mouth could hung for such a long time as he noticed that the two had finished their session and the mist guardian sneered at him, grasping the bomber's waist with one hand as the other rebuttoned his jeans while his moaning partner never took his emerald eyes off the illusionist, even as they got up and stepped out of the bathroom stall.

Mukuro's sneer grew as a smug smirk when Ryohei repeatedly pointed at the stal, then to the both of them, then back at the stall again with his piehole stuttering things that could be identified as non-English, or any language other than the bumbling idiots' as he clutched the storm guardian closer and walked off. "Hope you enjoyed the show." He said, 'kufufu'-ing immediately after.

"GET A ROOM TO THE EXTREME, YOU WANKERS!" Ryohei called out when he finally regained consciousness.

He wouldn't dare to look at the stall's condition. He couldn't.

Hell, maybe he can't use that stall for some time.

...but where would he masturbate about Hana then?

* * *

><p>"Say, Bianchi..."<p>

The rosette turned around, a hand on her hip, a sight endearing to Dino's hyperactive testosterones. "Yes, Cavallone?" She raised a waxed eyebrow for an effect.

"Well, I,um..." the blond stammered. So much for a well-groomed mafia boss. "Bianchi, I don't see why I get to rock Lambo back and forth while you can have hands-free and stir up that... whatever it is you're cooki—" Dino's hazel eyes immediately widened at the very fact that Bianchi was doing the one aspect she was lethal at: _cooking_. "It's not for the baby, is it?"

Poison Scorpion frowned at the man's question, which sounded more or less like an insult to her. "I can see that you care so much for Lambo's digestion, so I'm having you to be his food taster." Bianchi stated with a smile—a fake, malicious one in the Bucking Bronco's eyes. "After all, you were the one who _gratitously_ fell and crashed my date with Reborn on the previous night with that blasted turtle of yours."

"Enzio is a _tortoise_." Dino corrected, laughing nervously at his accidental mistake. Bianchi was not amused in the slighest.

It wasn't his fault that his men weren't around last night and Enzio needed a quick bath.

Okay, maybe Romario shouldn't have had the day off just yet and Enzio shouldn't have been near water _and_ a bumbling, clumsy Dino Cavallone, but what were the chances of the bathtub crashing down and succesfully crashed Bianchi's homemade banquet—much to Reborn's delight?

Dino gulped down his saliva and laughed again. "I, uh, take it you're punishing me?"

The beautiful rosette shifted her gaze. That's a yes.

"I'm just going to, you know—" the blond walked backwards, baby Lambo in his craddling arms, all the while avoiding raving mad woman named Bianchi. "...call for milk! Yeah, that's it!"

Dino thought his life was over when Bianchi gripped the front of his shirt and dragged his body down so his—heavens Lord, since when was he so tall?—face was at her eye-level, anger seething through her teeth. "Use the kitchen's phone. Don't think you're getting away from me." She warned.

He thanked whatever being protected him from his early deceasing date.

The Bucking Bronco walked over to the phone, the snoring Lambo still in his arms and Bianchi behind and started to dial a number when he heard some strange noises coming from the lower cabinet, followed by banging noises. He looked over to the lime-eyed woman, who shrugged and followed to stare at the cabinet. They nodded to each other and opened the cabinet door on three, only to be shocked at the horrifying view.

You don't need to imagine dry-humping bunnies anymore.

Mukuro quickly pulled away from the silverette beneath him to sneer at the both of them—not that it's necessary since both were to fixed on how Gokudera's face was resembling a burned tomato and at how bare he was. Both the illusionist and the Cavallone boss stared at each other and the heterochromatic man had to bite the urge to snicker when the color drains from Dino's slackjawed face.

"Mmmh, wha—?" the brocoli-shaped infant certainly chose the wrong time to wake up. "Hey, Stupidera's down under and nake—Hmph!"

Now Dino had to thank Bianchi for slapping Lambo's mouth in time. That, and he didn't fancy having baby slobber all over his hand, the very fact that disgusted the female assassion that moment. However she ignored that abhoring substance dribbling down her fingers—_eww_—and used her other hand to cover the toddler's eyes.

"You didn't see anything," Mukuro said, sliding the cabinet door close and continued to cover the Vongola genius' neck with love bites.

Dino could only blink while Bianchi withdrew her hands.

"Hayato," she breathed. "You're growing up so fast!"

The Cavallone boss could raise an eyebrow at the Poison Scorpion's antiques (i.e. crying over her half-brother hormone growth spurt with her face in her hands, nevermind the situation of those limbs of hers were still in.), but as the well-mannered male he was, the blond offered her a tissue. "Woman, you're so wrong on so many levels." He stated while shaking his head, which was greeted by female assassin's saliva-covered palms striking against his face.

To think that a Cavallone man would only say 'oof' after such reaction, even coming from a lady.

* * *

><p>Boring.<p>

Boring.

This looks interesti—oh wait, no. Still boring.

Boring.

Those were the words that came up to the Namimori prefect's mind when he sorted the reports Tsuna had asked—though within many attempts involving cowering under his desk like the herbivore he was and giving him said papers via paper clip glued to a one-meter pole, in fear of Hibari's own tonfa colliding to his face—for him to examine.

The cloud guardian grunted, submitting the papers inside the trash bin as walked toward his office. The hell with this wannabe mafia organization, he thought.

Life wasn't anything as exciting as when he chose to devote his soul to Namimori middle school anymore. For him, it was waking up, showing up every once in awhile—when he felt like it, then wait in his office until he was needed or battling with someone worthy of his time. The very latter occured very rarely, much to his dismay.

He would have taken some martial arts infant master's advice to get laid, yet he stood against it. Contrary to everyone's beliefs, he was certainly not asexual. The one person he was aiming to spend a lifetime with just happened to be taken by another. Unavailable for him, so to speak. Of course, Hibari Kyouya had fallen down under too deep to just smash his rivals' heads. He doubted Gokudera Hayato would be very if he slammed a tonfa against the baseball boy or even the deranged illusionist. Still, what did he do to deserve looking like a ramrod was shoved up his ass?

The oriental eyed boy turned the knob on his office door and entered, once again greeted by a sight none oddly any different than the other characters had been shockingly encountered.

"Kufufufu," Mukuro chuckled as he instructed Gokudera to climb on top of Hibari's work desk with both hands and knees supporting him, which the lime-eyed teen surprisingly agreed on and hissed as the mist guardian kneaded one of his blissfully plump rear. Hibari didn't jawdrop or go saucer-eyed or anything, but if it hadn't been an inanimate object, the doorknob might have cried for help too soon.

The bluenette sneered at Hibari as he dived to cup the boy's balls, making him whimper. "Take it as a little bit of gloating, Kyouya-kun." He taunted, hands drifted to Gokudera's aching member. "Remember when I told you that he's mine."

Hibari Kyouya might be a stone-faced person, but as per that moment, he was biting his tongue to growl and slam the living daylight out of that mafia ex-juvenile with his tonfa.

"Well, I'm not going to do it here just so you can see more than a trial version." He said. Mukuro then picked the bomber up by the waist and carried him bridal style as he walked past Hibari, purposely hitting his shoulder using Gokudera's exposed calves. "I wish you for an eternally happy single life, dear Mr. Prefect."

The prefect didn't even turn around to throw a disgusted half-sneer at them when both were finally out of sight. His felt his breathing was out of place and uneven, even for a minute he forgot to regain the instruction on how to breathe. Damn that illusionist for taunting him! He needed something to smash, to poke his tonfa at, to destroy without any means necessary to tidy up after what he'd done to said shattered pieces or disattached bundle of limbs. He just needs to break something!

"Hey, Hibari!" Yamamoto called out behind him, smiling goofily when the Namimori discpline prefect turned around menacingly slow, avoiding anyone to came contact with him due to the situation he was in. "Why is the door open?"

_He'll_ do.

Hibari approached the tall, sun-tanned teen with his tonfa in head, shifting his onyx eyes rather asymmetrically.

Dear God in heaven, please accept Yamamoto Takeshi there. He'll bring sushi.

* * *

><p>"Ten bucks says you're going in."<p>

"Are you insane? Not a chance!"

"Come on, Adelheid~!" Katou Julie pleaded, batting his eyes behind those framed glasses of his. "For me?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Nope." The Shimon family representive of cloud guardian stated flatly.

"I'll make it a hundred? Massage your breasts for an extra?"

Adelheid shifted her darkening gaze at him at the perverted comment, to which Julie mouthed 'Kidding, kidding'. "But really, Adel, what's so hard about getting a mop from a janitor's closet?"

"The Vongola mansion is rather filled by enarmouring surprises, Julie." The dark-haired female didn't even tear her gaze from the sassy mist guardian, eyeing him up before smirking at him. "Besides, it wasn't like I was the one who spilled strawberry smoothies all over Enma and the ground he stood on."

"For the last time, Adel, I only tripped!" He exclaimed, pulling the ends of his short, wavy chocolate brown hair for a greater effect. "You didn't think I did that on purpose, did you?"

"What happens, happens. Now just pull out that mop, shall you?"

"No way, Adel! Didn't you hear?" Julie looked over to his right then to his left, making sure no one was to hear him when he leaned to whisper on the female member of the Shimon family, no matter how much he wanted to turn such approach to an activity much more intimate. "There are members of the Vongola family, you know, doing the deeds."

"I'm sure such excuse would get you nowhere, Julie." Adelheid deadpanned.

Julie shook his head. "You don't understand! They're hopping like bunnies! Wankies on the blankies! Date with lubbed condoms! Bow-chicka-bow-wow!"

"Really, Julie, you expect me to believe you with such tenaciously obtuse justification?"

"Trust me, Adel, I won't lie abo—"

"Hey guys!"

Oh the horror.

Both turned to spot the leader of Shimon family smiling nervously at them, despite one of them had slobbered him with fruit-flavored concoction, which had stick to his burgundy strands until he could use his shampoo again. "What's going on?" Enma asked, equally red orbs eyeing up to them.

"Oh, we were just about to get a mop to clean up that floor."

"W-well," Enma stammered, trying to get rid of his permament confidence problem. "let me help you guys."

"WHAT? Oh sweet, naive Enma~ how thoughtful of you." Julie cooed, immediately blanching at what he just said. He doesn't sway _that_ way. "But honestly, don't."

The Shimon boss shook his head, smiling up sweetly to his subordinates. "It's fine. Even picking up a mop won't be a problem from no-good like me, right?"

"Enma, you don't know what you're doing!" the female yelped, silently trusting the story Julie had told her.

But all was too late as the crimson-eyed boss opened the closet with one hand, permamently scarcing the pureness of said eyes of his, while Katou Julie went white with all the colors draining out of his body and Adelheid busy covering the eyes of said boys, looking like she was about to do the technicolor yawn herself.

This time, Mukuro didn't even bother to utter a single word and instead winked his cobalt eye at them, gripping Gokudera's head as he cummed inside the bomber's mouth, sliding the closet door shut finally.

"That... was weird." Enma stated, still tense from the shock.

"Yeah." Julie agreed, then turned toward Adelheid. "How come you never do that for me?"

* * *

><p>"Hey, pineapple bastard."<p>

Mukuro held the urge to snicker as he looked up from the book he had pretended to read, smiling his special smile for his silver-haired lover. "Hayato-kun, you might want to save up that dirty talk for tonight's activity. Today's a wild day, you know."

"Whatever. What did you do?" Gokudera asked, straight-to-the-point.

The illusionist mockingly clasped both his hands together as his face lit up. "Why, Hayato, I never knew you care so much about my day! Well, of course, it was lonely without you here for me as my moaning toy, so I arranged a new position for us to try on today because I just love it how your body is flexible enough to put your legs behind your—"

"I meant about you really did today."

"—neck with your back against the comforter so my length can—wait, what?"

"I know you did something astute, Mukuro." Said illusionist visibly gulped. "Everybody I met called me a wanker. Care to explain?"

He chuckled at the metal-color haired boy's raised eyebrow expression, knowing full well he could never pull it off better than him, but he stated his tactics nonetheless. "Well, I might have did something since it's your birthday and I want everyone to remember that you belong to me, so I put up illusions of both you and I in every room in this mansion in every fantasy I desired."

He laughed again when Gokudera went pale and slack-jawed.

"I just did that because I love you so!" He tried to defend himself between chuckles.

He waited for something to blast him off the roofs or something that would burn his favorite jacket, but he met none. Instead, Gokudera circled his arms behind his neck before entangling them in his indigo strands as he pulled him for a deep kiss.

Mukuro was ecstatic that Gokudera wasn't going to punish and rewarded him instead. That's just why he was entraced by the emerald eyed teen: he's just like a Jack-in-a-box, full of surprises. Maybe he could coax him into trying that new position later, but now he was focusing on blindly licking the roof of the boy's mouth before kneading the bomber's sides.

Gokudera pulled away before anything could get anymore intimate. "No sex for a week."

Well, he never did fail to surprise him. Still, this would one hell of a _wanking_ week.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I never really mentioned this, but I really appreciated all the fav stories+story alert. as well as author alert+ fav~ 83 Granted, sometimes I saw story alert for my oneshots, but nee-neer-nee-neer to me, myself, and I: the horrible imaginist (I don't care if that's not a word. It is now.) of 6959! I'll try my best to make a better ending for my oneshots in the future. Thanks, you guys! XD Also, brief mention: HAPPY BIRTHDAY GOKUDERA HAYATO! Yessir, his birthday was yesterday in my region, so yeah, I'm horribly late...

Speaking of late, I won't be updating Corrupting until two weeks because of exams, noise-blah-noise. I'm telling you though, chp. 7 is hella worse than the last updated chapter. Heck, I'm pretty mean in telling of what happens to the others simply because I INTENTIONALLY DON'T WANT TO. Seriously, I hate imagining what happens to the others, but I respect curiosity all the same, as well as my reviewers :\ Just to get a quick dose of what it'd probably feel like, go ahead and watch Shutter Island. Sure, probably won't be that much pressure, but you'll know how madman thinks once you saw it :)

Author respects comments and criticism.

.

.


End file.
